Un nouveau nom
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Pourquoi Stiles s'appelle ainsi? Pourquoi ce nom plutôt qu'un autre? La vérité c'est que ce nom est un symbole, celui d'une innocence bafouée, d'une vie perdue à jamais et d'une douleur existante pour toujours.


Hello tout le monde, comme promis à ceux qui lisent choc des mondes je vous ai écrit ce petit OS assez ... triste et déprimant :)

je rappel que rien ne m'appartient tout est à jeff davis ^^

dans ce texte Derek est toujours un Alpha et Scott est toujours un bêta ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un nouveau nom**_

 **\- COURREZ !**

Un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant de son front et la respiration saccadée. Encore ce rêve, ce souvenir… cette douleur lancinante.

Stiles regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était près de dix heures, son ami devait sûrement être au loft en ce moment. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules, il avait besoin de Scott et ce n'était pas des loups poilus qui l'en empêcherait ! Surtout en ce moment, lui souffla une voix dans son esprit.

Il se prépara en vitesse, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux bords des yeux, descendit les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans le blanc des yeux avant que son paternel ne le prenne dans ses bras en lui murmurant un :

 **\- Vas y fiston mais fait attention à toi.**

Stiles acquiesça, rendit rapidement l'étreinte, sortit de la maison et monta dans sa Jeep. Il conduisit jusqu'au loft de Derek complètement dans le brouillard, les yeux perdus dans un passé douloureux. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il sortit de sa voiture et entra dans l'antre de l'alpha. A peine eut-il franchi la grande porte en fer que Scott lui sauta dessus et le serra fortement dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes puis, le visage ravagé par la tristesse, le loup força l'humain à s'asseoir sur une caisse près de la porte, sous le regard curieux du reste de la meute.

 **\- Gen' ?** Demande le mordu. L'hyperactif leva un regard plein de larmes retenues et dit dans un murmure :

 **\- Je n'ai rien pu faire Scotty, je n'ai pas pu …** Sa voix se brisa avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase et il cacha son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Scott poussa un soupire compréhensif et prit de nouveau son presque frère dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire Gen', elle le savait … Elle souriait.** Dit-il tristement, sentant les tremblements de son ami devenir plus forts, plus violents.

 **\- Elle a supplié …** Gémit Stiles en s'accrochant au loup comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 **\- De vivre. Elle t'as suppliée de vivre.**

A ces mots, le barrage craqua et un hurlement de pur détresse sortit de la gorge de Stiles, brisant le cœur de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, tant le cri était empli de désespoir, de souffrances, de tristesse. Scott serra plus fortement son 'frère' dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans ses pleurs en se souvenant d' _elle._

De _son_ regard vert d'eau si doux, de _ses_ longs cheveux noirs toujours coiffés avec élégance, de _son_ sourire toujours taquin et de _sa_ voix tellement enjouée.

Il se rappela avec une netteté effrayante de son visage lorsqu'elle venait de se lever, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à demi clos encore plongés dans les affres du sommeil. De son visage inquiet, lorsque le shérif s'absentait de longs jours sans leur donner de nouvelles à cause d'une enquête difficile, se rongeant les ongles et les lèvres jusqu'au sang. De ses sourires joyeux lorsqu'il rentrait en bonne santé. De ses rires insouciant et communicatif lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec eux deux.

Puis il se rappela de _ce_ jour maudit, celui où elle était parti à jamais …

 _Son_ regard triste et résigné, _ses_ lèvres pâles et en sang, _ses_ cheveux sales et emmêlés. Image mortem qui restera à jamais gravé dans la rétine de ces deux adolescents.

 _Elle,_ pourtant si souriante et joviale.

 _Elle,_ le regard voilé par la douleur et la tristesse.

 _Elle,_ jeune fille aimante et aimée.

 _Elle_ , enfant perdu et pleuré.

Les pleurs de Scott se mêlèrent à ceux de Stiles et, ensemble, ils prièrent au ciel de la leur rendre. Juste un instant. Juste une minute. Juste un peu. Leur prière resta sans réponse rendant leur douleur encore plus forte, plus violente, plus présente. Leurs appels plus désespérés, intelligibles, incohérents, pathétiques …

Les deux adolescents se serrèrent dans les bras encore plus fortement, partageant leur douleur et tristesse, se fichant pas mal que la meute ne les regarde, ne se rende compte de la peine qu'ils avaient en ce jour.

Les souvenirs, aussi douloureux que magique, défilèrent sous leurs paupières clauses. Ceux où ils riaient tous trois ensembles, où ils se disputaient et bien d'autres encore où ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Tous ces moments leur firent mal, tellement mal … mais ils leur fient aussi du bien, celui de revoir _son_ visage.

 **\- Je suis désolé, si désolé …** Murmure Stiles dans une douloureuse litanie, le rendant encore plus tremblant. Souvenirs de _ce_ jour effroyable.

 _Elle,_ se laissant emporté une fois certaine qu'ils avaient bien compris quoi faire, certaine de les avoir sauvés.

 _Elle,_ leur soufflant une dernière fois à quel point elle les aimait.

 _Elle,_ les laissant seuls et désemparés.

Et _eux,_ pleurant en comprenant l'hideuse vérité.

 _Eux,_ souffrant de son absence.

 _Eux,_ détruit à jamais.

Scott releva la tête et hurla sa peine et sa tristesse, si forte, si dévastatrice qu'elle mit à genoux les bêtas de son alpha. Stiles le suivit en un hurlement purement humain si différent de celui de son frère mais pourtant si semblable tant la douleur était présente.

La colère se mêla à la douleur. Colère de n'avoir rien pu faire. Colère de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Colère … d'être encore là et pas elle. Un nom hurlé d'une seule et même voix retentit dans le silence du loft, amenant une nouvelle vague de sanglots, celui d'une fille disparue à jamais.

 **\- SARAH !**

Enlacés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, les deux adolescents partageaient leur douleur, tentant de la rendre moins forte, moins étouffante, moins douloureuse. Le même nom scandé encore et encore sur leurs lèvres en un appel tragique, les murmures des pleurs déchirants et la brise de la souffrance semblaient envelopper et étouffer les deux amis, replongés dans un passé magnifiquement douloureux.

 _Flash back_

 **\- Allez les gars plus vite!** Dit une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, ses longs cheveux noirs dansant au gré du vent.

 **\- Mais Sarah! On arrive pas à suivre nous!** Un rire léger et insouciant se fit entendre comme réponse à la plainte d'un des garçons l'accompagnant en promenade dans la forêt.

 **\- Voyons,** ronronne-t-elle amusée **, pour deux futurs champions de Lacrosse vous n'êtes pas très sportif.** Les Stiles et Scott âgés d'une dizaine d'années rougirent de concert amenant un nouveau rire léger de la jeune fille.

 **\- Arrêtes de te moquer de nous Sassy!** Gémit Scott en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

 **\- Si tu n'étais pas notre meilleure amie nous t'aurions déjà abandonnés depuis longtemps.** Dit Stiles, il ne reçut qu'un simple étirement de langue de la part de la fille.

Une petite chamaillerie commença entre les trois enfants ou les rires se mêlèrent aux cris et où les bousculades n'étaient qu'amusement.

Pourtant, cette atmosphère enfantine ne dura pas. Un bruit, pas plus fort qu'un bruissement, stoppa la jeune fille qui se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le son. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent des pupilles rouges sang et un grognement sortit de la gorge de la bête en face d'elle. Doucement, sans quitter la chose des yeux, elle recula en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit et dit dans un murmure à ses amis derrière elle de reculer doucement.

Obéissant, les deux garçons firent ce qu'elle leur demanda et les trois reculèrent, gardant toujours le monstre immobile dans leur champs de vision. Leur chance ne dura malheureusement pas, Stiles marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. Cela sembla réveiller la créature qui grogna plus fortement et elle s'élança vers les trois enfants.

 **\- COURREZ!** Hurla Sarah à ses amis, se mettant elle-même en action, elle attrapa un bras de chacun de ses amis et couru à travers les arbres suivie par la bête.

Ils ne comptèrent pas le temps qu'ils passèrent à courir, seule leur survie importait, les bruits de pas de la créature se firent de plus en plus éloignés et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les adolescents arrêtèrent leur course pour reprendre leur souffle.

 **\- Il est parti vous pensez?** Demanda Scott en prenant sa ventoline.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, nous devrions nous dépêchez de quitter la forêt, elle peut être en train de nous observer.** Dit Sarah en regardant les alentours, dégageant ses cheveux tout décoiffés et plein de brindilles de sa vue.

 **\- Tu saignes.** Dit Stiles en essuyant de son pouce le sang coulant de la lèvre de son amie.

 **\- J'ai du me prendre une branche, je n'ai pas fait très attention.** Répond-elle négligemment.

 **\- Où allons-nous maintenant?** Demanda Scott à sa jeune amie. Celle-ci réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant autour d'elle.

 **\- Par là, on devrait rejoindre la route principale, avec un peu de chance une voiture s'arrêtera en voyant l'état lamentable de nos fringues.** Expliqua la jeune fille en montrant du doigt une multitude d'arbres.

Sans une parole de plus, les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit précédemment montré en courant à petites foulées, toujours sur leurs gardes. Grands bien leur fasse car quelques minutes plus tard, le monstre fut devant eux. Ils haletèrent, horrifiés, en voyant l'apparence de la Bête. Elle faisait au moins deux mètres de haut, avait la physionomie du loup garou dans Van Helsing et ses babines étaient couvertes de bave, laissant percevoir des crocs pointus.

Sarah fit un signe à ses amis vers leur droite et ils se mirent à courir, suivit par le loup.

 **\- Il veut nous éloigner de la route!** Crie Sarah soudainement.

 **\- Il s'agit donc d'une créature intelligente.** Répond Stiles, son cerveau fonctionnant à milles à l'heure.

 **\- On a qu'à se séparer.** Propose Scott au bout d'un moment.

 **\- Hors de question de jouer la blonde dans les films d'horreur Scotty! On reste ensemble!** Claqua la jeune fille.

Soudain, Sarah sentit une déchirure dans son dos et tomba en poussant un cri de douleur. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leur course et virent le loup attraper la jambe de leur amie. Sans plus attendre, ils prirent une grosse branche chacun et frappèrent la créature plusieurs fois pour qu'elle lâche leur amie.

De son côté, Sarah donna de grands coups de pied dans la gueule du monstre pour qu'il la lâche. Sans grand succès.

Voyant que la chose refusait de la lâcher, la jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis.

 **\- Barrez vous! Continuez tous droit pendant une vingtaine de minutes et vous vous retrouverez devant le manoir Hale. Espérons recevoir de l'aide là-bas.** Dit-elle fermement tout en regardant les deux garçons qu'elle considérait comme ses petits frères.

 **\- On abandonne personne.** Murmure Stiles en fixant son amie les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Faites le, courrez!** Ordonne-t-elle plus doucement en sentant la bête tirer un peu plus sur sa jambe. Elle ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur mais les rouvrit en entendant les sanglots de ses presque frères. **Allez partez!** Sourit-elle tristement, alors que la bête commençait à tirer elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et tirer du côté opposé à la bête.

Scott et Stiles, tirant ensemble, tentèrent de sauver leur amie sous les grognements énervés du monstre. Les larmes coulèrent de leurs joues en entendant le sanglot de douleur que tentait de leur cacher Sarah.

 **\- On te laisse pas!** Dit fortement Stiles, laissant les larmes couler. Il regarda la bête droit dans les yeux et grogna: **JAMAIS!**

Le loup sembla comprendre car il rugit et tira plus fortement sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

 **\- Putain de merde!** Jura Sarah en se mordant la lèvre sous la douleur. **Barrez vous! Ne restez pas là bordel!** Claqua-t-elle en regardant ses amis.

 **\- Mais Sarah …** La voix de Scott se cassa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son amie.

 **\- Ça va aller. Vous allez courir. Courir pour vos vies et faire ce que je vous ai dit: continuez tout droit!** Voyant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne bougeait et que la bête commençait à s'énerver contre eux elle dit dans une supplique: **S'il vous plait...**

Puis elle lâcha la main qui la tenait encore, le loup en profita pour tirer sur sa jambe et l'emmener loin dans la forêt. La dernière image qu'eurent les deux garçons de leur presque sœur fut son regard triste, ses lèvres ensanglantées ornées d'un sourire d'adieu et une phrase muette gravée dans leur cœur à jamais:

 **\- Je vous aime.**

Le cri de Stiles, retenu par un Scott en pleurs, résonna un long moment dans la forêt.

 _Fin flash back_

 **\- J'aurais jamais dû la lâcher.** Dit Scott d'une voix tremblante. **J'aurais du la retenir. Ne prends pas la faute sur toi Gen'.**

 **\- Plus jamais...** murmure Stiles douloureusement **. Je ne veux plus jamais être appelé comme ça.**

Les rires de Sarah emplirent sa tête et son vrai prénom scandé de manière amusé par cette dernière le fit haïr encore plus ce patronyme. Il n'était plus Genim Stilinski. Il était Sarah. Il était lui. Il était désormais Stiles Stilinski. Il vivait pour deux. Pour elle.

Ses pleurs cessèrent, il redressa la tête et dit d'une manière déterminée à son frère:

 **\- Je ne suis pas Gen', je suis Stiles.** Scott émit un sanglot étouffé et acquiesça.

 **\- Tu es Stiles.**

La vie nous prend toujours ceux que l'on aime de la plus odieuse des manières. Le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais de la même façon pour les survivants, car désormais ce sentiment insidieux, celui que l'on ressent lorsqu'une personne à qui l'on tient disparait.

Celui de manque, de vide, d'amertume. Celui qui nous fait prendre conscience, de la plus horrible des façons que jamais cette personne ne reviendra. Que la douleur, toujours, perdurera.

 **FIN**

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?

Je sais c'est triste qu'elle soit morte mais bon j'avais prévenu que c'était déprimant et tout et tout.

n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimés ou non :)

A bientôt!


End file.
